Archie's Desire and Jughead's Lust?
by Micheals
Summary: After Jughead plows into Archie, Jughead becomes more and more convinced.


Now, this is the summer before Jason Blossom's death. The summer before Veronica. The summer of Mrs. Grundy. This was the Jughead, Betty, and Archie show.

Now, Jughead was a nobody. He understood that and he liked that it that. No chess club and basketball practices. Well, there was journalism but he was the only member. Today, the two players (of which team Jughead had no idea of and nor did care) were roughing up a student. Again, not Jughead's

problem. The only problem was when said student collided Jughead who then collided into Archie.

Archie, who had the only problem that eyes this closed, gasped. Eyes opened, he cried, "Oh… Jughead." The two were quick to brush it off and Archie walked way. Jughead looked perplexed. This wasn't the kind of "Oh… Jughead. Wanna get together and play video game?" nor was it "Oh… Jughead. Wanna to get the hell off of me?" It was another kind. The kind that warranted further questioning.

It came the next day. The gym coach had ordered wrestling as the sport and when he said they had to go do it again tomorrow, he had an excuse. "Well, what say we go again this afternoon? I'm kind of flimsy at this and you kinda the king of it…" Jughead suggested.

"Yeah. That's fine," Archie complied before running off again.

It was after school. The football and basketball and whatever team had just started their practice and the wrestling room was empty. As they dumped their bookbags their lockers, Archie started for the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jughead asked.

"And what's that?"

"The wrestling outfit," Jughead inquired.

"First, that call's a singlet, and I'm surprised you want to wear it," Archie just laughed.

Jughead took out the white singlets. "Just want to get the whole experience."

Now that they were changed, they headed off to the wrestling room. Truth is, Jughead really did know he was doing.

"Wow Jughead. You're really good at this," Archie said, taking a breather.

"I guess. I just have one more question," Jughead asked before knocking Archie down. Jughead locked his arms down on Archie's so he couldn't fight back and got his crotch right up in his upper chest. "Does this count as a legal move?"

For once, Archie couldn't speak.

"Well?"

"You… Jughead, I… You can't…." Archie was saying but he kept looking at his crotch.

"What Archie?"

Shaken, Archie commented, "That's not a legal move in wrestling."

"Oh right," Jughead cried before pinning him down, "Like this?"

"Yeah… just like that…" Archie tapped out.

Jughead looked over. Plain as day, hard-on. "All right. I think we're about done for the day. Thanks," Jughead insisted, helping Archie up. "Hey? How about a sleepover tonight? My treat- video game."

"You got it," Archie said while trying his best to hide the hard-on.

As they got to the locker room, no one else had finished practice. As Archie changed from a singlet, Jughead just dropped out. Shoes, socks, singlets, briefs.

Then when Archie fished out his jeans and shirt, he turned and said, "What video game…" but that's when Jughead showed his naked ass.

Jughead, being the proper gentleman that he was, had arrange it nicely so that all he could see ass. Toying with him, he asked, "What? Do you have anything there?"

Quickly, Archie fumed out as the jeans over his own crotch. "What?! No. Nothing. I'll just see tonight," Archie cried, running to the far end of the locker room.

"My dad's out like a light down there," Archie said, closing the door.

Jughead had just put in the video game and sat down on the bed. "Man is it hot in here," Jughead said as he rolled the window to its fullest extent.

"Yeah man. It's sweltering!" Archie agreed, pulling up a chair

After a few minutes of playing the game, Jughead paused. "That's it. It's too hot," Jughead uttered, removing his t-shirt and showing his six-pack abs and his fine muscles.

Archie looked stunned, even allowing the game to stay paused while Jughead went to his controller. Jughead liked the new Archie.

"Archie? Hello?" Jughead questioned, even though he knew what he was looking at. "You can take your off's if you like. Like I said, hot."

Archie, snapped out of it, said, "Yeah. Hot." Jughead knew his had nice arms but, put off of muscle shirt, he saw the beginning of the six-pack.

Then went to playing their games but Jughead looked over. It did have the beginning a hard on. Trust me, Jughead would know. Then, it was the course for main class. "Yeah, I'm sorry and but like I'm roasting in here!" Then, without further hesitation, his dropped his shorts to reveal his trunks. Normally, he wore briefs but this just felt right. "This! This is more like it!" Jughead stated. He took his arms stretched, giving Archie full access.

Archie's controller fell out of a one hand. He saw staring at the whole picture.

"There something matter Archie?" Jughead exclaimed, putting a whole shot, stretching his arms out.

Archie simply shook his head. "Now," Jughead whispered, standing in front of Archie, "Do you want me take to your pants off?" Archie plainly nodded yes.

Jughead took his time. First, he edged his rim and felt the elastic. "Not going commando. Nice choice." Then, he lowered the zipper, one edge at a time. Archie gripped the sides of the chair and closed his eyes. Jughead stopped. Again, he whispered, "Is this going to fast?" Archie nodded no so he continued.

When he got to bottom, he yanked them off, inch and inch, and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. "Tightie-whites? Arch, never would a guessed," Jughead exclaimed.

"I wear them… under the briefs," Archie proclaimed, "Gives me the… support I need." Jughead smiled. Again, he took his time. He could tell him the underwear that Archie had a massive hard-on and was even leaking a little bit.

"Step up," Jughead ordered. Archie did, and the pants were removed by Jughead. Jughead went back.

"Are you… gonna down on me?"

Jughead feigned shock. "Just as soon as you do gonna on me."

Archie looked on in shock and then nodded. He removed the trunks of Jughead and was shocked. He was massive. Eight inches at least. Manscaped to be sure but sure as hell hard! Jughead got closer and whispered, again, "Suck." It first, it was tentative. Archie didn't know what he was doing. Slit. Base. But then he got into it. Focusing on the slit, it left it there a few seconds before focusing on the base of penis.

Jughead was in heaven. Not only was he getting a blow job, but the job was from his best friend,

the guy that everyone liked! Jughead whispered, "Nice moves Archie but I have to warn. I'm about to cum."

Archie looked up in shock, the base of the penis in his mouth. Then, like Jughead had predicted, he came. Squirt after squirt after squirt, it just kept coming. As Jughead pulled his dick from Archie's mouth, Archie spat out the cum. However, two or three drops were on the side of mouth. Jughead licked one and stated, "I taste of little salty." After a few seconds, he asked, "Do you want to taste Archie?"

Archie, unsure for the quick second, quickly lapped it up.

"Now it's your turn," Jughead proclaimed and before he did, Archie came in tightie-whites. "Guess I never know," Jughead said and pulled his trunks. "All right. Time for bed."

No one spoke of that night. They would discuss movies and video games. Hell, they'd even discuss the girls that they like. While Jughead had wanted to, it was his respect to not discuss with Archie. That was, however, until he came late for gym class.

"I'm so late! I was discussing math or time got away from me…" Archie said, opening his locker and removing his shoes.

The other classmates were gone so Jughead walked over to Archie. "So, have the tightie-whites feel right now?"

Archie looked around. "Shut up!" he whispered.

"Relax. There's no one else in the locker room…. Besides, I have the trunks on." Jughead witnessed Archie close the eyes. "You know, I knew I had the hots from you even since you turned on the bedroom that night. What I wouldn't give those be muscular arms?" Archie started breathing hard and putting his face the lockers. "And… that thing you did turned out was amazing." Jughead could beginning to turned on and was hoping Archie was too. "Oh my wow! The things you did!" Jughead smiled. "Are these jeans too tight for you? Want me to take them off?"

Archie slowly nodded yes. Jughead made sure that no one was looking and removed the jeans. He went back to the spot and he could tell. Hard-on. "I'm just sad I never got the thing you'd done for me. I mean, you must have a massive one, right? And I, Jughead, probably have seen it… and taken care for…" Jughead said before he whispered the next part, "And it have would been spectacularly mind-blowing night." With that last part, Archie jizzed his tightie-whites it came through the boxers. Then, Jughead have decided blowing Archie and he came. Once. Twice tops.

"So here's to figure. I have your tightie-whites for keep, forever, and I'll give my and improved trunks. Deal?" Jughead suggested.

"Deal."


End file.
